The two most common methods synchronously driving rotating members such as cam shafts and balance shafts from a crankshaft are timing chains and belts. Timing chains require engine oil to operate. In comparison most timing belt applications require that no oil be present in the belt drive as the presence of oil can damage the belt and inhibit its intended purpose. Recent improvements in belts no long require that a belt be isolated from the engine oil environment.
The recent improvement of belts to operate in oil, however poses other problems that need to be solved. One specific problem is properly tensioning the belt drive to keep the camshaft synchronized with the crankshaft. Should the camshaft or other synchronized driven crankshaft component loose synchronization with the crankshaft catastrophic engine damage can result.
To transmit power through the belt from the rotating crankshaft one side of the belt is pulled around the crankshaft and is commonly referred to as the belt tight side by those skilled in the art. Conversely the other side is referred to as the belt slack side, since the belt is being “pushed” away from the crankshaft. It is important to provide tensioning to the slack side of the belt to prevent the belt from becoming unduly slack and thus causing a loss of synchronization between the crankshaft and the components rotated by the crankshaft. This loss of synchronization is commonly referred to as “tooth jump” or “ratcheting” by those skilled in the art.
Compounding the problem of eliminating belt slack to prevent tooth jump or ratcheting is excessive tensioner arm motion or vibration induced by the engine's angular vibration. Excessive arm motion could not only lead to a tooth jump or ratcheting condition, but can also reduce the useful life of the tensioner and the belt as well. To minimize the amount of arm vibration friction damping is commonly used to prevent the tensioner from moving away from the belt.
The presence of oil makes friction damping difficult to achieve. Application of a lubricant to two rubbing surfaces will allow relative motion between the two surfaces to occur more easily.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,951,030 which discloses a tensioner comprising a base, an arm pivotally engaged with the base, a pulley journalled to the arm, a torsion spring engaged between the arm and the base, the base comprising a cantilever leaf spring, a first friction disk operationally disposed between the cantilever leaf spring and the arm, the cantilever leaf spring biasing the first friction disk into frictional contact with the arm, the first friction disk rotationally fixed with respect to the base, a second friction disk rotationally fixed with respect to the base, a separator member disposed between the first friction disk and the second friction disk, the first friction disk and the second friction disk each having a wet coefficient of friction of approximately 0.12, and the separator member rotationally fixed with respect to the arm.
What is needed is a tensioner having a first damping member and a second damping member cooperatively connected to allow a relative axial movement and a compressible member disposed therebetween urging apart the first damping member and the second damping member. The present invention meets this need.